lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Iron Man: the Video Game
Based off the events of the Iron Man film trilogy and will be released the same time as the third movie. And is the same story for the first two chapters except the levels are completely different. Play as over 70 characters! Made by the same guy who made LEGO Avengers. Levels The Main Hub is Tony Stark's house and there is a huge main hub for each story where all the characters congreate. game is released may 3 2013 Iron Man Chapter 1: Army Ambush Summary: Tony Stark is attacked in the middle of the desert along with an army soldier and needs to escape. Characters: Tony Stark (Business Suit), Army Soldier Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl 3 gold brick's: true hero citizen in peril & found ten minikit's Chapter 2: Escape Summary: Iron Man and Yinsin need to escape the cave, destroy the Ten Rings hideout and defeat Raza. Characters: tony stark (prisoner) iron man (mark I) yinsin Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Raza(3hearts) 3 gold brick's: true hero citizen in peril & found ten minikit's Chapter 3: Suit Assembly Summary: Tony Stark, J.A.R.V.I.S and Pepper Potts need to find the right pieces to assemble the mark 2 armor. Characters: Tony Stark, J.A.R.V.I.S, Pepper Potts iron man mark II Level Type: Puzzle 3 gold brick's: true hero citizen in peril & found ten minikit's Chapter 4: Afghanistan Invasion Summary: Iron Man and Colonel James Rhodes battle the Ten Rings and then fight Raza. Characters: Iron Man mark III , Colonel James Rhodes Level Type: Brawl, Boss Boss: Raza(4hearts) 3 gold brick's: true hero citizen in peril found & ten minikit's Chapter 5: Iron Monger Summary: Pepper Potts and Phil Coulson go to arrest Obadiah Stane and then Iron Man and Pepper have to defeat Iron Monger. Characters: Phil Coulson, Pepper Potts, Iron Man mark III Level Type: Boss Boss: Iron Monger(7hearts) 3 gold brick's: true hero citizen in peril found & minikit's Iron Man 2 chapter 1: stark expo summary: tony stark and happy hogan need to run the stark expo then reach their car. characters: tony stark (business suit ), happy hogan level type: puzzle 3 gold brick 's: true hero, citizen peril & found ten minikit's chapter 2: racing in monaco grand prix. summary: tony stark and natalie rushman race in monaco grand prix. characters: tony stark (race suit), natalie rushman level type: racing 3 gold brick's: true hero, citizen peril & found ten minikit's chapter 3: monaco grand prix summary: tony stark and natalie rushman need to get the suitcase armour and then iron man and natalie rushman characters: tony stark (race suit) natalie rushman, iron man (mark V), pepper pott's, happy hogan level type: puzzle, boss boss: whiplash (mark 1) (5heart) 3 gold brick's:true hero, citizen in peril & found ten minikit's chapter 4: war machine summary: iron man and james Rhodes fight each other. characters iron man (mark IV), iron man (mark two) stark industries employee level type: boss boss: iron man (mark II) (7 heart) 3 gold brick's: citizen in peril & found ten minikit's chapter 5: new core summary: tony stark and agent coulson build a new core. characters: tony stark agent coulson level type: puzzle 3 gold brick's: citizen in peril & found ten minikit's chapter 6: hammer industries characters: black widow (iron man 2), happy hogan level: type: puzzle, brawl 3 gold brick's citizen in peril & found ten minikit's chapter 7: whiplash summary: iron man and war machine battle whiplash's drones and then battle whiplash. characters: iron man (mark VI), war machine level type: brawl,boss boss: whiplash (10hearts) Iron Man 3 Learn Attacks/Weapons/Abilities Flight (Learn after Suit Assembly) Allows all Iron Man characters (except Mark one) and War Machine to fly. Repulsor Rays (Learn after Suit Assembly) Iron Man and War Machine's basic weapon. Shoulder Missles (Learnt before Afghanistan Battle) Allows Iron Man and War Machine to hit multiple enemies at once. Hack Chip (Learn before Iron Monger) Allows Pepper Potts to get inside computer systems. Unibeam (Learn before Iron Monger) Allows Iron Man to fire one slightly stronger attack then the Repulsor Rays (Only works once every 3 minutes). Machine Gun (Learn somewhere between War Machine and Hammer Industries) War Machine's rapid fire weapon. Laser Spin (Learn before Hammer Industries) Mainly used as a one-off weapon for Iron Man (Can only be used once in every mission). Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images